Peridot
Peridot '''(nello specifico '''Peridot Sfaccettatura-2F5L Taglio-5XG) è un membro delle Crystal Gems che ha fatto il suo debutto in "Oltre il flusso". È stata in origine una Gemma tecnico del Pianeta Natale ed un tecnico certificato del Giardino d'infanzia. Dopo essere rimasta bloccata sulla Terra in seguito agli eventi di "Capitolo finale", è stata l'antagonista principale finché non è diventata un'antieroina e una pseudo-antagonista stabilendo una tregua con le Crystal Gems in "La verità sul Grappolo" per aiutarle a salvare la Terra dal Grappolo. Diventa un membro ufficiale delle Crystal Gems in "Una nuova Crystal Gem" dopo che si è opposta ed ha insultato la sua superiore del Pianeta Natale, Diamante Giallo. Ha vissuto nel granaio insieme a Lapislazzuli per un po' prima che quest'ultima se lo portasse con se, per paura di un attacco dei Diamanti, e perciò Peridoto è tornata a vivere da Steven. In " Le Crystal Gem" è stata scoppiata da Diamante Giallo. Aspetto Peridot ha la pelle color verde lime e capelli di un giallo-verde pallido acconciati in forma di tetraedro. Attualmente il vero colore dei suoi occhi è sconosciuto, ma potrebbero essere presumibilmente di una tonalità verde o blu, a causa della loro oscurazione da parte del visore giallo. La bocca e la lingua sono blu-grigiastre, e possiede un labbro superiore appuntito. La sua gemma si trova sulla fronte, ed ha la forma di un triangolo capovolto con gli angoli appiattiti. In tutte le sue comparse finora, Peridot indossa un'uniforme senza maniche color verde con collo a V. Il completo è per la maggior parte verde neutro, con una delineazione verde scuro a forma di diamante attorno alla sagoma nell'area del collo, dove viene formato il simbolo di Diamante Giallo nella zona del plesso solare, con una parte verde scuro tra il suo petto e i leggings. I suoi leggings le coprono i piedi e possiedono delle ginocchiere a forma di diamante giallo. Non è mai stata vista senza il suo visore, il quale copre la parte alta della faccia e colora i suoi occhi di giallo-verde. Ha una figura leggermente formosa, con fianchi larghi, un girovita stretto, e un torace grande. Dalla sua prima apparizione in "Oltre il flusso", Peridot aveva indosso degli arti potenziati, i quali, sono stati gettati da Ametista nell'oceano durante l'episodio "La cattura". Queste estensioni artificiali sono si un colore verde acceso e si allargano sui polsi e le caviglie, questi ultimi sono colorati di un verde molto scuro. Le braccia potenziate possedevano anche delle dita artificiali che però non erano direttamente attaccate ma levitavano attorno alla zona in cui ci sarebbero dovuti essere i palmi. Le gambe potenziate venivano utilizzate per aumentare l'altezza; senza di esse, Peridot è alta solo quanto Rubino e Zaffiro e leggermente più alta di Steven. Dopo la sua rigenerazione in "La cattura" l'aspetto di Peridot non mostra cambiamenti, fatta eccezione per gli arti potenziati. Comunque, i suoi capelli sono leggermente più disordinati agli angoli, a seconda della sua posizione. Personalità Inizialmente, Peridot si dimostra astuta, spietata, e senza rimorsi come si può vedere nella sua intenzione di uccidere Steven e le altre Crystal Gems in "La Terra è in pericolo". È abile con la tecnologia avanzata delle Gemme e lavora per il Pianeta Natale come abile tecnico e prende seriamente il suo lavoro, rompendo una delle sue Robosfere sotto il piede, quando quest'ultima era danneggiata e ormai inutile, nella sua prima apparizione durante "Oltre il flusso". In "Biglia-follia", interagisce brevemente con Steven, domandandogli delle attuali condizioni della Terra prima di perdere interesse e preparandosi a schiacciarlo con un pugno meccanico. Quando le Crystal Gems intervengono e si rivelano, Peridot è scioccata e sconvolta non essendo a conoscenza delle presenza di altre Gemme sulla Terra. Peridot è anche molto cocciuta e si demoralizza quando non si fa a modo suo. Questo viene mostrato quando realizza che le Crystal Gems sono state le responsabili della distruzione del suo equipaggiamento, perde velocemente le staffe e chiede "Perché mi mettete i bastoni fra le ruote?!" In seguito a "Capitolo finale", Peridot tenta disperatamente di mettersi in contatto con il Pianeta Natale, sapendo che le continue interferenze delle Crystal Gems con la sua missione l'avrebbero bloccata sulla Terra quando il Grappolo sarebbe emerso e avrebbe distrutto il pianeta. Il suo comportamento si dimostra più imprevedibile, in "Restare uniti", per esempio, quando vola via con le dita-elicottero, sorride e ride a crepapelle, e le sue espressioni facciali durante l'episodio sono esagerate. In "Una nuova Fusione", Peridot interrompe Crying Breakfast Friends! e tutti gli altri segnali televisivi con la sua trasmissione dal Pilastro di Comunicazione implorando Diamante Giallo di salvarla. In "Una nuova Crystal Gem", Peridot ricorre all'uso di una linea diretta per contattare i Diamanti dalla Base Lunare in un tentativo disperato di parlare a Diamante Giallo. In "La cattura", Peridot rapisce Steven con la speranza che sia in grado di riparare la Piattaforma del Pianeta Natale. Quando fallisce, Peridot diventa isterica ed finché non ha un crollo realizzando che è bloccata sulla Terra con il Grappolo. Prima che possa elaborare il tutto, le Crystal Gems le raggiungono e Peridot viene disarmata, scoppiata e imbollata. Dopo essersi riformata nella sua forma naturale senza gli arti potenziati, Peridot è piuttosto rimpicciolita, diventando molto infantile e paranoica, pensando che innocui oggetti domestici siano "armi" e questa ostilità la porta a vedere in modo ostile ogni azione delle Crystal Gems. Tuttavia, una volta che viene rassicurata da Steven, si rilassa e diventa cooperativa, sebbene continui a rifiutarsi di collaborare con le Gemme e decida si barricarsi nel bagno di Steven. Peridot è molto ingenua riguardo alla Terra, specialmente quando le informazioni non sono rilevanti per la sua missione. Non era a conoscenza dell'esistenza della pioggia e dei temporali, e credeva che Steven fosse il membro di una specie chiamata "Steven" perchè era il modo in cui si era chiamato. In "La cattura", crede che il bagno di Steven sia un pensatoio d'epoca e che quasi tutti gli oggetti presenti siano armi. Curiosamente, Peridot è familiare con il profumo di limone nonostante la sua ignoranza generale sulla Terra. È anche socialmente noncurante dato che tende ad offendere tutte le Crystal Gems dato che mantiene ancora la sua gerarchia sociale sul Pianeta Natale. Nonostante la sua generale inconsapevolezza sulla Terra, ammette di trovare affascinante la sua vita organica ed esprime il desiderio di difendere il pianeta dal Grappolo e Diamante Giallo. Peridot si è dimostrata incredibilmente testarda, dato che ci sono voluti diversi tentativi da parte delle Crystal Gems per far si che Peridot discutesse sul Grappolo. Spesso, quando lavora, Peridot insiste che le cose vengano fatte alla sua maniera non accettando compromessi. Quando coopera, di solito c'è dietro della persuasione da parte di Steven. Continua inoltre a tenere il suo diario di bordo, malgrado la missione sia ad un punto discutibile, più che altro per abitudine. È anche aperta ed onesta sui suoi punti di vista e dice schiettamente ciò che le passa per la testa a prescindere di chi ha davanti. Le sue affermazioni l'hanno messa più volte nei guai, sia con le Crystal Gems che con i suoi superiori del Pianeta Natale. Prende la responsabilità per ogni cosa detta ed impara a tenere per sé alcune delle sue opinioni più offensive. Il suo recente comportamento con le Crystal Gems ha mostrato che si è aperta a nuove idee e convinzioni. È piuttosto pessima a mentire e dice la verità solamente sotto pressione. Tenta di mentire a proposito del Comunicatore e del perchè odia la mutaforma ma confessa la verità quando le viene posta nuovamente la domanda. Peridot è incredibilmente zelante ed alcune volte possessiva, tanto che alcune volte ne fa un'ossessione. Diventa visibilmente turbata quando scopre che altri hanno danneggiato le sue cose ed emotivamente attaccata al suo piede meccanico, essendo l'unica parte rimanente dei suoi arti potenziati. Peridot è anche molto leale verso le persone che rispetto, dato che è stata spinta a completare la sua missione e fare ritorno sul Pianeta Natale nonostante non avesse ricevuto contatto da Diamante Giallo e viene mostrato che si aggrappa a Steven quand'è spaventata. Tuttavia, dopo aver realizzato d'essere intrappolata sulla Terra senza una via di fuga, decide di tradire il Pianeta Natale e distruggere il Grappolo con l'aiuto di Steven e delle Crystal Gems. In "Una nuova Crystal Gem", dopo essere riuscita a contattare Diamante Giallo e supplicandola di risparmiare la Terra, realizza che la sua opinione verso la leader è cambiata, vedendola per la crudele e spietata tiranna che è. In seguito Peridot si ribella alle volontà di Diamante Giallo, consolidando la sua lealtà verso le Crystal Gems. Ha anche mostrato un'ossessione verso oggetti e svaghi, ad esempio l'aver visto Pini Innamorati dalla stagione 1 alla 5 (a livello ossessivo) ed ha una vera passione per gli oggetti che hanno a che fare con gli alieni come boxer e animali di peluche. Si può vedere come il suo volere sia a volte abbastanza infantile, tanto che il Signor Smiley ha pensato che si trattasse di una bambina. Salvando la Terra dal Grappolo, Peridot ha d'allora provato ad essere amica di Lapis e delle Crystal Gems e allo stesso tempo ad accettare la Terra come sua nuova casa. Peridot è rimasta attaccata alla scala sociale del Pianeta Natale per tanto tempo. In "Sfida tra Gemme", Peridot si comporta con molta condiscendenza verso Peridot a causa della sua posizione nella casta sociale del Pianeta natale come servitrice su misura. Per questo motivo si rifiuta di riconoscere le abilità di Perla come tecnico. Dopo la competizione tra i robot da loro costruiti, tuttavia, Peridot ammette che potrebbe essersi sbagliata. In "La scoperta dei sentimenti", Peridot mostra una forte avversione verso la fusione, similmente a Jasper, facendo riferimento a Garnet come "permafusione". In "La cattura" si riferisce a Garnet come "macchina da guerra" dato il pensiero del Pianeta Natale dove la fusione dev'essere usata solo per il combattimento. Peridot ha anche affermato che Garnet la fa sentire "a disagio". Peridot cerca di guadagnarsi il favore di Ametista, dato che la vede come la cosa più vicina ad una Gemma "normale", lasciandola ridere nonostante Peridot sia completamente ignara di come si socializzi ed inesperta con il concetto di umorismo. Peridot si sente male quando ferisce inconsapevolmente i sentimenti di Ametista ma rimane confusa finché non interviene Steven a spiegarle il tutto. Peridot ha ancora difficoltà a scusarsi per il suo comportamento ma è disposta a provarci. Viene mostrato in "La base lunare" che nonostante ami seguire le regole allo stesso tempo diventa entusiasta quando deve infrangerle (es. sedersi sul trono delle Gemme nobili). Durante il tempo trascorso con Steven e le Crystal Gems, inizia a realizzare che la filosofia del Pianeta Natale è parecchio imperfetta, disertando come membro delle Crystal Gems. In "Al centro della Terra" ammette di non provare più sentimenti verso il Pianeta Natale. Rivela che mentre ha fatto pace con la sua decisione di disertare, è stata dura rinunciare ai suoi vecchi sentimenti della vita passata. Peridot è estremamente narcisista, fatto che la porta a sottovalutare continuamente le Gemme. Anche dopo aver disertato per aiutare le Crystal Gems, Peridot pensa principalmente ai suoi bisogni. Molti dei suoi comportamenti infantili, in particolare il suo temperamento e la sua arroganza, derivano dal suo ego gonfiato. Ciò non significa che Peridot è incapace di mettere gli altri prima di sé; ma solo che non è abituata ad avere qualcuno che sarebbe disposto a fare lo stesso per lei. Lo stesso comportamento la spinge ad ammettere qualcosa di personale. Spendendo più tempo sulla Terra, Peridot ha iniziato a sviluppare una personalità più gentile e compassionevole. Peridot da priorità a logica, ragione, e obbiettività sopra le emozioni. Nonostante non sia apatica, Peridot tende a ripiegare sul suo intelletto dato che è più sviluppato rispetto alle sue abilità interpersonali. Non ha intenzione di ferire i sentimenti delle altre Gemme ma spesso lo fa per incapacità, tuttavia sta notevolmente migliorando. Nella sua frustrazione di non capire le altre Gemme nella sua prima settimana di convivenza con loro pretende che non le importi niente, chiamandole "rocce inutili sotto suoi connettori di gravità". Peridot mostra una curiosità naturale ed un grande desiderio di imparare sulla Terra e capire cose nuove. È molto capace a risolvere problemi dato che usa le sue osservazioni ed i suoi sperimenti per giungere ad una conclusione, sebbene siano spesso stravaganti. Peridot pensa che un approccio pratico e sistematico sia il modo giusto per fare le cose ed ha avuto dei problemi a conciliare questo pensiero con le Crystal Gems, le quali prendono le decisioni in base ai loro sentimenti, in particolare quando scelgono di rilassarsi nonostante un pericolo imminente in "La base lunare". La sua mentalità logica tende a metterla in disaccordo con il resto delle Gemme causandole difficoltà nel comunicare con loro. Le decisioni di Peridot basate sulla ragione la spingono a optare ad per un approccio diverso nei confronti delle Crystal Gems per salvare la Terra. Ha contattato Diamante Giallo, considerata malvagia dalle altre Gemme, pensando che le Gemme avrebbero inevitabilmente mandato all'aria il loro piano. Ha tentato di persuadere Diamante Giallo a salvare la Terra suggerendo un'alternativa non letale per usare le risorse della Terra. Quando una causa è importante per lei, Peridot diventa fervente tanto quanto le altre Crystal Gems. La sua determinazione per salvare la vita della Terra la porta infine a tradire il Pianeta Natale. Viene mostrato che Peridot è abile nell'affrontare ostacoli che si presentano davanti a lei. Piuttosto che affrontare in maniera diretta la Crystal Gems, solitamente Peridot le attira in varie trappole e tenta di affrontarle separatamente, ritirandosi quando hanno il sopravvento. Queste tattiche possono essere interpretate come uno scaltro modo per rafforzare le sue deboli abilità di combattente. Peridot non è abituata a fare affidamento sugli altri e pensa da per scontato che le Gemme siano incompetenti quanto le incontra per la prima volta. Nonostante la sua fiducia nelle Gemme sia cresciuta, le sue convinzioni la spingono a pensare di poter comunque adottare iniziative senza di loro. Ciò fu fuorviato nel caso dell'aver portato dalla Luna un Comunicatore nel tentativo di convincere Diamante Giallo a risparmiare la Terra. Tuttavia, il suo ignorare l'insistenza di Perla sull'inutilità di un cannone laser per la trivella che li avrebbe portati al Grappolo si è dimostrato sagace. Sfortunatamente, è stato proprio il suo comportamento che ha tristemente fatto acquisire a Peridot la reputazione di guadagnare ripetutamente le ostilità e le avversioni degli altri, in particolare nei casi delle Crystal Gems, Lapislazzuli e Diamante Giallo come si è potuto vedere, osservato e commentato in "Biglia-follia", "La Terra è in pericolo", "Capitolo finale", "Tra riposo e doveri", "Restare uniti", "Amicizia", "La cattura", "Sfida tra Gemme", "La scoperta dei sentimenti", "La base lunare", "Una nuova Crystal Gem", "Tutto cambia" e "Dissapori tra Gemme". Nonostante Peridot abbia provato di compensare nei primi due casi, alcuni soggetti, come per esempio Lapis, sono meno che disponibili a darle una seconda chance, come visto in "Dissapori tra Gemme" dove Peridot rimane turbata dal rifiuto di Lapis nell'accettare le sue scuse anche dopo che Peridot le ha mostrato la similarità dei loro sentimenti nell'essere consapevoli di non poter tornare sul Pianeta Natale. Questo evento ha dato un grande cambiamento alle cose, e due tutt'ora appaiono apertamente amichevoli l'una con l'altra. Come mostrato in "Troppi bassi per salire", Peridot soffre di problemi di fiducia dato che apparentemente non avrebbe i poteri da Gemma, causato dalla scarsità di risorse sul Pianeta Natale che hanno impedito ai suoi simili di avere poteri al momento della creazione. Tuttavia, il tutto cambia quando scopre di possedere un potenziale potere ferrocinetico che le ha permesso di sfruttare al massimo il tempo al Luna Park con Steven e Ametista. È probabile che il suo ego gonfiato, la leggera arroganza, ed il vantarsi (es: chiamarsi la nuova leader delle Crystal Gems) è un suo modo di compensare le sue insicurezze. "Beta" mostra un lato di Peridot più cortese e premuroso. Mostra a Steven e Ametista il granaio rinnovato, intrattenendoli con i suoi "meep morp" e i suoi poteri cercando anche di convincere Ametista che è migliore di Jasper mostrandole il Giardino d'infanzia Beta. Mostra anche devozione verso i suoi amici dicendo a Jasper che è una Crystal Gem e tenta di usare i suoi poteri metallici per aiutare nel combattimento. Esprime anche il suo amore per la Terra tentando di spiegare come viverci di renda "libera", indicando che ami come la Terra le abbia permesso di scoprire la sua personalità, non come il Pianeta Natale che le ha imposto chi essere. Storia Abilità Viene rivelato in "Troppo bassi per salire" che Peridot è stata creata sul Pianeta Natale durante l'Era 2, quando le risorse del pianeta erano diminuite notevolmente dopo essere trascorsi millenni dalle ultime gemme fabbricate. A causa dell'assenza di risorse, le peridot create sul Pianeta Natale non hanno poteri - motivo per cui sono equipaggiate con migliorie tecnologiche. Peridot crede di non possedere nessun potere da gemma e di conseguenza non è in grado di mutare forma (un'abilità comune tra le Gemme). Comunque, considerando i suoi appena scoperti "poteri metallici", il suo vero potenziale è ancora incerto. Anche con i suoi arti potenziati, Peridot possiede una scarsa forza fisica trovando difficoltà anche solo ad alzare Steven o un pezzo della Piattaforma. In "La verità sul Grappolo", fallisce nel rimuovere un pannello dalla Sala di Controllo del Kindergarten, che Steven ha rimosso con relativa facilità. Nonostante la mancanza della forza sovrumana tipica delle Gemme, Peridot possiede lo stesso livello di estrema resistenza - in "Restare uniti" ha minimizzato facilmente il fatto che un pesante macchinario del Kindergarten si sia schiantato sopra di lei senza farla "scoppiare". Peridot ha un'ottima padronanza della tecnologia delle Gemme; essendo un "tecnico certificato del Kindergartner", può gestire un Kindergarten ed ha abbastanza esperienza per pilotare una Nave Militare delle Gemme, e in "Capitolo finale" Peridot viene vista brevemente interagire con i comandi della sua nave, impostando la rotta verso il Pianeta Natale. È anche esperta della vecchia tecnologia delle Gemme, dato che è stata in grado di trovare i file delle coordinate del Grappolo sulla Base Lunare. Viene mostrata essere in grado di usare la tecnologia della Terra essendo stata in grado di usare un tablet con poca assistenza da parte di Steven, possibilmente perchè l'interfaccia è simile agli schermi tattili dei suoi arti potenziati. Con i suoi arti potenziati, Peridot possiede una varietà di abilità evasive, come le "dita-elicottero" e la camminata sui muri mostrati in "Restare uniti". È anche sorprendentemente agile, capace di schivare la maggior parte degli attacchi durante il suo scontro con le Gemme in "Amicizia" usando le dita accessorio come alternativa per camminare. Tuttavia, possiede scarse abilità nel combattimento corpo a corpo ed è totalmente dipendente dai suoi arti potenziati per le capacità offensive. In "La cattura", la sua unica tattica è stata quella di continuare a schiaffeggiare Steven solo dopo aver realizzato che gli faceva male. Peridot ha alcune abilità nella costruzione, riuscendo ricostruire il Pilastro di Comunicazione in modo funzionante e venne vista cercare di riparare la Piattaforma. In "Sfida tra Gemme", dimostra questa abilità costruendo un robot capace di difendersi bene e sconfiggere nel combattimento il robot di Perla. Talenti * Pilotaggio: Assieme a Perla, Rubino (Doc) ed Rubino (Ombelico), Peridot è in grado di pilotare le astronavi del Pianeta Natale. * Ingegneria: È abile nell'improvvisare con facilità nuove creazioni da una tecnologia esistente, come per esempio il robot da battaglia in "Sfida tra Gemme" e il suo cannone improvvisato in "Il ragazzo del Giardino d'infanzia", così come alcuni dei suoi artistici "meep morp" mostrati in "Beta". Abilità Naturali * Fotocinesi: In "La base lunare" Peridot viene vista usare la sua gemma per proiettare una luce verde, simile ad una torcia. È la prima abilità naturale da Gemma che ha mostrato di saper usare. Condivide questa abilità con Garnet, Perla, Rubino (Occhietto), e Rubino (Doc). * Imbollaggio: Come rivelato in "Il ragazzo del Giardino d'infanzia", Peridot è in grado di imbollare gli oggetti. Le sue bolle sono verde lime e vengono spedite al Granaio invece che nel Sotterraneo dentro al tempio, possibilmente perché il Granaio è il luogo che Peridot considera casa. * Immensa Resistenza: Da sua stessa ammissione in "Il ragazzo del Giardino d'infanzia", le Peridot sono piuttosto difficili da danneggiare e possono evidentemente subire molto danno rimanendo illese. Abilità Uniche Manipolazione dei metalli: In "Troppo bassi per salire", Peridot può far levitare e controllare gli oggetti metallici. L'entità dei poteri di Peridot, sia quando manipola il magnetismo o solo il metallo, è ancora sconosciuta. È possibile che questa abilità sia ciò che l'abbia resa così esperta con le dita dei suoi arti potenziati, nello specifico l'abilità delle dita-elicottero. Sull'account Twitter di Peridot gestito da Lauren Zuke, viene mostrato da uno dei tweet che Peridot può a malapena muovere un cucchiaio. Non è ancora del tutto esperta con la sua "appena scoperta" abilità, essendo in grado di controllare solo certi oggetti che sarebbe in grado di trasportare normalmente. In "Beta" può sostenere un'intera orchestra di strumenti di metallo (nonostante li faccia cadere dopo essersi concentrata per suonare l'armonica). In "Una nemica corrotta", nel momento in cui viene giustamente motivata, dimostra d'essere capace di usare questo potere per lanciare un pezzo di rottame metallico con sufficiente forza da impalare una ormai corrotta Jasper nel petto, scoppiandola. Strumenti Aggiuntivi * Destrutturatore Gemme: In "Capitolo finale", Peridot brandisce un Destrutturatore Gemme, uno strumenti estremamente potente ma non letale per sopraffare le Gemme. Come si può vedere quando viene usato su Garnet, la Gemma inizierà a spaccarsi lungo le giunture e scoppierà ritirandosi nelle sue gemme. * Robosfere: Peridot può controllare differenti tipologie di robot dalla forma sferica noti come Robosfere. Nel doppiaggio originale le Robosfere vengono distinte con tre differenti nomi: Flask, Plug e Hand. Possono eseguire molteplici funzioni, come riparare una Piattaforma e attivare i Kindergarten. * Dispositivo EMP: In "Oltre il flusso", Peridot posiziona un dispositivo sulla Piattaforma Galattica prima di lasciare la Terra. Circa tre secondi dopo essere stato posizionato, il dispositivo esplode, disabilitando tutte le Robosfere di Peridot. Il dispositivo sempre essere altamente avanzato, dato che la bomba ad impulsi di Perla in "Bugie professionali" (che appare essere stata realizzata con tecnologia umana) non è stata in grado di disabilitare neanche una singola Robosfera, tuttavia funzionò per togliere tutta la corrente a Beach City. * Tablet Terrestre: Un regalo di Steven (che a sua volta lo ha ricevuto da Greg), lo usa per esplorare i media ed esprimere i suoi sentimenti mostrati in "Troppo bassi per salire", dice anche che è qualcosa d'amare, dato che non ha più la tecnologia avanzata delle gemme. * Droni d'Attacco: Costruiti qualche tempo prima di "Cena in campagna", Peridot ha creato dei droni d'attacco per difendere il granaio in caso d'invasione. Ogni drone è una torretta sferica, si spostano con un'elica e vengono controllati a distanza. Il loro design è simile a quello delle Robosfere Flask di Peridot, ma che si tratti di droni nuovi fatti con lo stesso design, o semplicemente vecchie Robosfere modificate è un fatto sconosciuto. * Arti Potenziati: Estensioni anatomiche meccanizzate che Peridot ha indossato dal suo debutto finché le Crystal Gems non l'hanno catturata in "La cattura". ** Separazione Anatomica: Peridot poteva separare le sezioni dei suoi arti potenziati toccando un bottone color lime nella zona che voleva rimuovere. ** Raggio: Peridot poteva trasformare le dita del suo braccio destro in un'arma che poteva caricare e sparare una sfera di energia elettrificata che esplodeva all'impatto. Caricandola per un secondo produceva un colpo abbastanza potente da creare un foro nel tetto di un'Antica Nave Planetaria delle Gemme. Caricandolo per diversi secondi producendo un'ampia traiettoria capace di demolire uno spesso pilastro di pietra, ed rinculo tale da far cadere Peridot sulla schiena. Peridot parve ignara dell'esistenza di quella funzionalità, esprimendo chiara sorpresa al suo primo utilizzo. *** Fuoco Rapido: Peridot è capace di sparare una quantità di sfere energetiche in rapida successione. ** Interfaccia Olografica: Peridot poteva proiettare uno schermo tattile olografico dalle dita della sua mano destro, con cui era in grado di controllare e connettersi a differenti forme di tecnologia delle Gemme, usandolo anche per ricercare dati specifici, e voci registrate. ** Raggio Traente: Peridot era capace di produrre un raggio traente verde chiaro dalla sua mano sinistra per muovere oggetti e persone. ** Camminata sulle Pareti: Peridot poteva tranquillamente correre in verticale sulle pareti senza cadere. ** Dita-Elicottero: '''Peridot poteva espandere le dita di qualsiasi mano e girarle abbastanza rapidamente da poter volare. '''Relazioni Crystal Gems Al'inizio, le Crystal Gems non avevano idea di chi fosse Peridot, ma tutte quante (fatta eccezione per Steven) sembravano spaventate da lei (come viene mostrato quando si nascondono da lei in "Oltre il flusso" e "Biglia-follia"), anche se potrebbe essere dato dal fatto che nessuna di loro sapeva di cosa fosse capace Peridot. Allo stesso modo, Peridot non era a conoscenza che ci fossero delle Gemme sulla Terra, tanto meno le Gemme che si ribellarono contro il Pianeta Natale, mostrandosi piuttosto scioccata di trovarle ancora in vita. In "Il messaggio", Lapislazzuli dice alle Crystal Gems che una Gemma con tecnologia avanzata (che Perla presume sia Peridot) starebbe portando un esercito sulla Terra e che loro dovrebbero arrendersi per rendere le cose più facili. In "Tra riposo e doveri", Garnet sembra portare un po' di rancore dopo gli eventi di "Capitolo finale", dato che lei e le altre Crystal Gems hanno incessantemente attaccato e picchiato la sua Capsula credendo che lei fosse dentro. In "Restare uniti", Peridot ha paura di loro e le chiama "Crystal Imbranate", scappando da loro in shock, e reagendo solamente quando viene legata. In "Amicizia", deride le Crystal Gems, credendosi superiore a loro. Le attira nella sua trappola, ingannandole nel credere che lei si trovasse lì. Alla fine questo la porterà a scappare con un piede in meno. Dopo gli eventi di "La cattura", Peridot si stabilisce nel loro bagno. Dopo un incontro con un mostro-fusione, accetta controvoglia di cooperare con le Crystal Gems. In "La scoperta dei sentimenti", rivela di trovare ogni cosa sulle Crystal Gems arretrata e difettosa, dalla fusione armoniosa di Garnet (che la mette a disagio) allo status di Ametista come Gemma. Peridot ammette di trovarlo poco chiaro ma rivela anche di vedere sé stessa difettosa per colpa del fallimento della sua missione e l'essere una traditrice. Sebbene afferma di non comprendere pienamente i modi delle Crystal Gems, è vogliosa di imparare. Infine Peridot inizierà a capire le ragioni delle Gemme per cui proteggono la Terra e comincerà ad andare d'accordo con il resto di loro. Quando Peridot alla fine tenterà di contattare Diamante Giallo, lascerà da parte l'intromissione delle Crystal Gems e in seguito proverà a convincere Diamante Giallo del valore della Terra. Quando fallirà, si rifiuterà apertamente di eseguire gli ordini del Pianeta Natale, un'azione che ,esclamato da Steven, la farà diventare una Crystal Gem "che le piaccia o no", a cui Garnet, Ametista, e Perla si trovano apertamente d'accordo. Prima della nomina ufficiale di Peridot come Crystal Gem, viene mostrata andare d'accordo con gli altri membri, visibile in "La base lunare" e "Diario di un incontro" con o senza Steven. Il desiderio di conoscenza di Peridot l'ha aiutata a costruire una connessione con il resto del gruppo. "Umani contro Rubini" e "Una nemica corrotta" mostrano che ha accettato la sua posizione come Crystal Gem. In precedenza dice alla Fusione di Rubini che è la nuova leader delle Crystal Gems, e alla fine dirà a Jasper che è una Crystal Gem. Steven Universe Inizialmente Peridot era sprezzante verso Steven, vedendolo più come un fastidio che una minaccia, portandola a sottovalutarlo in numerose occasioni. Quando Peridot vede Steven per la prima volta in "Biglia-follia", da per scontato che ci sia un'infestazione di "Steven" nel Kindergarten. Peridot gli chiede se gli "Steven" siano la specie dominante che ha rimpiazzato gli umani prima di cercare di schiacciarla con un pugno gigante, ma verrà fermata dalle altre Crystal Gems. In "La Terra è in pericolo", continua a mostrare poco interesse per Steven, che credeva essere umano, finché non viene rivelato che è in realtà Rose Quartz (o almeno ciò che credono Peridot e Jasper). In "Capitolo finale", Peridot cerca di usare il Destrutturatore Gemme per sopraffare Steven rimanendo però sorpresa dalla sua apparente immunità agli effetti del dispositivo. In "Restare uniti", parla a Steven con tomo calmo con appena una nota di paura (probabilmente a causa del suo legame con le Crystal Gems). Tuttavia, scappa via poco dopo quando il resto delle Crystal Gems la trovano. In "Amicizia", Steven le da il buongiorno e le augura di passare un buon weekend, significando che Steven vuole ancora essere suo amico. Quando scappa Peridot copia la smorfia di Steven, suggerendone l'influenza. Tuttavia, non ha problemi nel tentare di ucciderlo, come nel loro primo incontro nel Kindergarten quando usò una delle giganti mani controllate a distanza per tentare di schiacciarlo. In "La cattura", non ha alcuno scrupolo nel rapire Steven per usare i suoi poteri per i propri scopi (riparare la Piattaforma del Pianeta Natale), sebbene in seguito verrò scoppiata e imbollata da Garnet. Dopo che Steven la libera e si mostra comprensivo durante lo shock iniziale di Peridot, i due sembrano essere reciprocamente in buoni rapporti. In "La verità sul Grappolo", durante un temporale, Peridot scambia il frastuono per l'emersione del Grappolo, si spaventa e stringe Steven, ma quest'ultimo la informa subito della natura della pioggia. Al termine della tempesta, Peridot è disposta a rivelare informazioni a proposito del Grappolo fidandosi di Steven abbastanza da farsi scortare al Kindergarten per raccogliere ulteriori informazioni sul Grappolo; tuttavia, Steven le dice che devono tenersi la mano per tutto il tempo perchè Steven deve tenerla d'occhio. Da notare come si avvinghi a lui diverse volte quando si spaventa o esprime gratitudine quando Steven le spiega "il mistero dell'acqua che cade". Mentre sono al Kindergarten, Steven protegge Peridot da diverse gemme corrotte finché le Crystal Gems non soccorrono i due. Quando le Gemme cominciano a domandare a Steven che cosa ci facessero lì, Peridot si assume la responsabilità per l'incidente in modo da proteggere Steven. A questo punto, similmente a Lapislazzuli, Steven è la cosa più vicina ad un amico per Peridot, dato che si fida solo di Steven rimanendo però esitante con le altre Crystal Gems. Ha permesso a Steven di abbracciarla in molteplici occasioni, e in "Al centro della Terra", lo abbraccia a sua volta. Viene rivelato in "Una nuova Crystal Gem" che Peridot considera Steven un amico. È rimasta sconvolta quando Steven l'ha rinchiusa in un furgoncino a causa di un equivoco sulle sue intenzioni di contattare il Pianeta Natale. Dopo aver sentito dire a Peridot che vorrebbe la distruzione del Grappolo e chiamare "tonta" Diamante Giallo, Steven perdona Peridot e le da il benvenuto nelle Crystal Gem. In "Al centro della Terra", Peridot ha mostrato di sentirsi abbastanza a suo agio con Steven intorno da condividere i suoi pensieri sul Pianeta Natale e la sua nuova vita sulla Terra. Peridot è stata contenta della possibilità di morire con Steven, mostrando ulteriormente il loro stretto legame. Mostra molta preoccupazione per Steven quando questi prova del dolore e perde conoscenza, fermando addirittura la trivella, sospendendo la missione per il suo bene. Perla Come con le altre Crystal Gems, Peridot inizialmente provava un grande disprezzo nei confronti di Perla, dato che le Perle facevano parte della servitù e le Peridot erano superiori. Tuttavia, dopo la rigenerazione e la disponibilità di vivere con le Crystal Gems, Peridot è stata particolarmente sprezzante nei confronti di Perla. La ragione è che, sul Pianeta Natale, le Perle vengono viste come accessori piuttosto che come individui. Peridot viene vista insultare costantemente Perla durante "Sfida tra Gemme". Comunque, dopo che lei e Perla hanno combattuto con i loro robot, Peridot è riuscita a realizzare che c'è molto di più in Perla di quanto immaginasse. Alla fine della giornata, Peridot ammette di essersi sbagliata su Perla, ed è disposta a lavorare assieme a lei. Viene rivelato in "Diario di un incontro" che apprezza quanto Perla stia lavorando duramente per far funzionare la loro amicizia. Garnet Allo stesso modo con le altre Crystal Gems, Peridot inizialmente aveva parecchia ostilità verso Garnet, chiamandola "una macchina da guerra" in "La cattura". Un po' prima, nello stesso episodio, Garnet ha schiacciato Peridot facendo si che la sua forma fisica venisse distrutta. In "La scoperta dei sentimenti", Peridot ammette di sentirsi "a disagio" con Garnet fusa per tutto il tempo, riferendosi a lei come "Perma-fusione" per questo motivo. Afferma inoltre non capire perchè Garnet rimanga fusa nonostante non sia presente uno scontro. In un tentativo di capire Garnet, in "Diario di un incontro" Peridot cerca di fondersi con le ma fallisce dopo essersi tirata indietro dalla danza della fusione. Tuttavia, Garnet descrive sé stessa come Percy e Pierre di Pini Innamorati, facendo si che Peridot diventi più consapevole della ragione per cui Garnet rimanga una fusione per tutto il tempo. Dopo questa esperienza, Peridot acquista maggiore rispetto per Garnet. In "La base lunare", Garnet da una pacca sulla schiena di Peridot gesto che la coglie di sorpresa. Quando Peridot irrita le altre insultando Rose Quartz, Garnet la minaccia fisicamente. Nonostante tutto, la relazione tra Garnet e Peridot migliore dopo che quest'ultima si unisce alle Crystal Gems; Garnet la calma dopo che butta via il suo registratore, e Garnet chiede a Steven di riconsegnarglielo. In "Umani contro Rubini" Garnet rassicura Peridot, dicendole che lei e le altre Crystal Gems hanno il dovere di proteggere chiunque creda che la Terra sia la sua casa, includendo anche "le tonte come lei". Ametista Mentre in origine Peridot provava lo stesso livello di disprezzo verso Ametista e le altre Crystal Gems, viene rivelato in "La scoperta dei sentimenti" che vede Ametista gerarchicamente superiore alle altre Crystal Gems essendo un quarzo, ovvero l'unica Gemma "reale". Peridot inizialmente trae un senso d'incoraggiamento dall'intrattenere Ametista con i suoi molteplici commenti sulla Terra e le altre Gemme ma supera il limite quando involontariamente offende Ametista evidenziando bruscamente che è tecnicamente una Gemma "difettosa". Viene mostrato che Peridot tiene ad Ametista, preoccupandosi quando una trivella impazzita era sul punto di colpirla, riuscendo a spostarla in tempo. Dopo aver salvato Ametista dalla trivella mal funzionante e scusandosi con lei (attraverso un messaggio registrato), le due sembrano aver migliorato il loro rapporto. In "La base lunare" mentre fa riferimento ad un piccolo kindergarten, osserva che non è "ai livelli" del kindergarten da cui proviene Ametista, considerandolo un complimento. In "Diario di un incontro" ammette di trovare divertente la compagnia di Ametista. In "Dissapori tra Gemme", Peridot sottintende di aver acquisito parte del suo nuovo lessico dal tempo speso con Ametista; entrambe le Gemme dicono "Per tutti i frutti!" a seguito della visione dell'Occhio Spia. Prima che Peridot imparasse il modo di parlare di Ametista, ha ricevuto più soprannomi da quest'ultima che qualsiasi altra gemma/umano, considerando il loro stretto legame. Pare che Peridot ha tratto insegnamenti da questi soprannomi, imparando a sua volta a darli ad Ametista in "Beta" (Cara, Grande A, ecc.). In "Troppo bassi per salire", le due vanno con Steven al Luna Park. Circa alla fine del loro breve viaggio al Luna Park, pare che Ametista tenga veramente a Peridot almeno quel che basta per mostrare una sua parte diversa, perchè quando Peridot si lamenta di sé stessa per essere una Peridot dell'Era 2 e incapace di cambiare forma, Ametista si alza in piedi per "essere molto realista" sforzandosi di dire a Peridot che piace così com'è, mostrando una parte più seria di sé molto rara nello show. In "Beta", le due passano altro tempo assieme. Peridot sembra essere felice che Ametista le abbia fatto visita, aprendo le braccia e gridando "Ametista!". Durante l'episodio, Peridot cerca in continuazione d'impressionarla con i "meep morp". Nonostante Jasper sia un Quarzo, Peridot preferisce Ametista. Ciò viene mostrato quando Steven le racconta di come Ametista si sia messa a confronto con Jasper, Peridot fa una faccia confusa. In seguito le dice di essere "molto meglio di Jasper". Verso la fine dell'episodio, Peridot la conforta quando si arrabbia per colpa di Jasper. Jasper Sebbene l'entità della loro relazione sia sconosciuta, Jasper si comporta come la scorta di Peridot durante la sua missione sulla Terra. Una volta giunta sulla Terra, comunque, quando Jasper realizza che Steven possiede la gemma di Rose, da immediatamente la priorità di ritornare sul Pianeta Natale mettendo da parte la missione di Peridot congedandola con irrilevanza, e lasciandolo Peridot scontenta. Peridot era a suo agio a contestare le decisioni di Jasper, che in seguito sarà in contrasto con il suo nervosismo quando discuterà con Diamante Giallo. In "Una nuova Fusione", viene apertamente affermato che Jasper è la sua scorta. Peridot afferma in "L'isola dei super cocomeri" che stare sulla stessa navicella con Jasper l'ha stancata. I Rubini in "Umani contro Rubini" affermano che Jasper è il capo della missione, di conseguenza aveva autorità su Peridot e Lapis. In "Beta", mentre cerca di sollevare il morale ad Ametista, Peridot implica che Ametista sia superiore a Jasper essendo stata creata nel Giardino d'infanzia Primario, mentre Jasper è stata creata nel Giardino d'infanzia Beta. Tuttavia la sua opinione cambia quando esamina il foro d'uscita di Jasper, affermando che è il più perfetto che abbia mai visto e dichiara che Jasper è "un quarzo perfetto". In "Una nemica corrotta", Peridot finalmente incontra Jasper per la prima volta dopo aver tradito il Pianeta Natale delle Gemme. Peridot annuncia a Jasper di essersi unita alle Crystal Gems e tenta di mostrarle il suo nuovo potere, fallendo e lasciando che Jasper la ignori, considerandola una minaccia minore. Peridot ride anche di Jasper quando finalmente viene colpita da Quarzo Fumé. Sembra inoltre che Jasper creda che Steven abbia approfittato della debolezza di Peridot, nonostante l'affermazione di quest'ultima che la Terra era piena di vita e che l'ha cambiata. Quando la Jasper corrotta tenta di attaccare Ametista e Steven, Peridot usa i suoi poteri per lanciare una barra di metallo nel corpo di Jasper, scoppiandola. Lapislazzuli Le due sono state viste per la prima volta assieme in "Capitolo finale" ma non hanno interagito molto, tuttavia in "Una nuova Fusione" viene rivelato che Lapis è l'informatrice di Peridot, implicando che hanno interagito/conversato a vicenda fuori campo. Questo sembra dovuto alla mancanza di conoscenza che Peridot ha sulla Terra e alla conoscenza di Lapis sulle Crystal Gems ed il pianeta. La vera entità della loro relazione sconosciuta, sebbene Lapis sembra essere spaventata da Paridot, dato che ha disperatamente avvertito Steven di non opporre resistenza al suo arrivo. Come con Jasper, Peridot non sembra farsi troppi scrupoli ad abbandonare Lapis a qualunque sia il suo destino le riservi la Terra (sebbene Peridot potrebbe non sapere che Lapis è ancora sulla Terra). L'autore Joe Johnston ha affermato che Peridot ha agito come interrogatrice di Lapis durante la sua prigionia. Una volta che Malachite e il Grappolo sono stati sconfitti, e Lapis ha fatto ritorno dal suo viaggio con Steven, Peridot si è comportata con parecchia noncuranza con Lapis nonostante il loro passato meno che favorevole. Ciò è stato confermato in "Dissapori tra Gemme", dove Peridot è emozionata di vivere con Lapis, ma Lapis non lo è a causa del coinvolgimento di Peridot per riportarla sulla Terra e l'interrogatorio precedentemente menzionato. Dopo che Lapis dice che la loro convivenza non potrà funzionare e se ne vola via, Peridot è intenzionata a provarle d'essere cambiata. Riceverà l'aiuto di Steven. Le fa un biglietto, le costruisce una piscina, ed arriva perfino a darle il suo registratore. Tutti i suoi tentativi di fare ammenda falliscono, e Lapis rompe il registratore. Frustata e offesa, Peridot cerca infine di parlare con lei, dicendole di capire come ci si senta e che non è sola, mostrando anche desiderosa di fare pace con Lapis. Lapis le dice di andarsene. Peridot torna indietro dopo essere stata inseguita dall'Occhio Spia, e le viene data una possibilità da Lapis, la quale, dopo aver parlato con Steven, le chiede se sta bene, cosa che rende Peridot felice. In "Umani contro Rubini", Lapis accetta incurantemente di giocare a baseball contro i Rubini per costringerli ad andarsene, provando che in qualche modo tiene alla sicurezza di Peridot. In "Beta", le due appaiono molto unite. Sembrano condividere gli stessi interessi, come "Pini Innamorati" e creare arte moderna (o "meep morp", come li chiamano loro). Peridot sembra tenere in considerazione i sentimenti di Lapis, dato che cerca di non menzionare Jasper o qualsiasi cosa collegata ad essa quando Lapis è nei paraggi. In "Ritorno sulla Luna" quando Ametista chiede se vogliono "fare le prigioniere", afferra il braccio di Lapis mentre questa rifiuta. In "Il granaio vola via" Peridot è combattuta se lasciare la Terra e venire con Lapis o no, decidendo infine di rimanere e cercando di convincere anche Lapis, ma dopo che quest'ultima parte, Peridot cade in depressione. In "Le Crystal Gem" è sorpresa e felice quando Lapis ritorna. Diamante Giallo .]] Diamante Giallo è la superiore e leader di Peridot. In "La Terra è in pericolo", quando Jasper menziona il nome di Diamante Giallo, non solo Lapis trasalisce, ma anche Peridot mostra timore. In "Una nuova Fusione", attraverso il Pilastro di Comunicazione, Peridot manda un messaggio angosciato a Diamante Giallo implorandola di aiutarla. In "La cattura" Peridot afferma di non aver ricevuto risposta da Diamante Giallo dal suo messaggio angosciato in "Una nuova Fusione". Nonostante ciò, Peridot sembra venerarla, ne abbiamo l'esempio quando la chiama "meravigliosa" nell'episodio "La base lunare". Questo potrebbe riguardare anche gli altri Diamanti, dato che li chiama "esseri perfetti" in "Una nuova Crystal Gem", ma elogia di più Diamante Giallo definendola "la guida più giusta, più pura, più razionale ed efficiente che sia mai esistita nell'universo". Peridot alla fine riesce a mettersi in contatto con Diamante Giallo in "Una nuova Crystal Gem"; usa un Comunicatore apposito per contattare i Diamanti, che ha tenuto nascosto dalle altre Crystal Gems, credendo davvero che avrebbe potuto convincere Diamante Giallo a valorizzare e proteggere la Terra. Appena la prega di eliminare il Grappolo per salvare la Terra, Peridot vede Diamante Giallo all'esatto opposto di come aveva sempre creduto, dato che Diamante Giallo insiste nel distruggere la Terra per fine a sé stessa e per ragioni personali mentre rifiuta la richiesta di Peridot di risparmiare la Terra ed il suo ecosistema. Si rifiuta di seguire gli ordini di Diamante Giallo e la insulta per essere riuscita a vedere il potenziale della Terra, facendo di lei una traditrice verso il Pianeta Natale e Diamante Giallo. Viene lasciata scossa ed esausta per lo stress di averla sfidata; dopo che Peridot mette in mano alle Crystal Gems il suo Comunicatore, si raggomitola in posizione fetale incapace di aiutare le altre a liberarsi del Comunicatore. In "Diario di un incontro", è chiaro che il tradimento di Peridot verso Diamante Giallo continua ad avere impatto su di lei, causandole una crisi emotiva al punto che arriva ad affermare di sentirsi di essere infine diventata pazza. Peridot crede che Diamante Giallo l'abbia resa il suo "nemico pubblico numero uno", facendo così credere a lei e alle altre Crystal Gems che i Rubini in "Umani contro Rubini" siano venuti per occuparsi di lei. In "Le Crystal Gem" quando vede Diamante Giallo, Peridot non vede l'ora di riaffrontarla, andandole incontro e chiedendole "Hei, Diamante Giallo, ti ricordi di me?", solo per ricevere risposta negativa e essere colpita da una sua saetta, ritirandosi nella sua gemma. Greg Universe Si sa poco della relazione tra Greg e Peridot, a parte che una volta Peridot per provare se tutte le forme di vita sulla Terra possano volare spinse Greg giù dal tetto del granaio. Greg la prese bene dopo che Garnet gli spiegò l'ignoranza di Peridot sulle forme di vita terrestri. [[Quarzo Rosa|'Quarzo Rosa']]/ Diamante Rosa Peridot non ha ma conosciuto Quarzo Rosa, ma sa che è la leader originale delle Crystal Gems e madre di Steven. In "La base lunare" afferma che se Rose non avesse iniziato la Ribellione, il Grappolo non sarebbe stato creato, accusandola di averli condannati tutti, commento che ha fatto arrabbiare le Gemme. Essendo una Peridot di Era 2, lei non ha mai incontrato Diamante Rosa, ma non si sa se sapesse almeno la sua esistenza e la sua "frantumazione". In "Le Crystal Gem" Peridot non sembra essere sorpresa quando Steven vuole spiegare ai Diamanti la verità su Rosa, indicando che sia stata informata su questo. Apparizione Episodi Curiosità * L'identificazione specifica di Peridot è Sfaccettatura 2F5L Taglio 5XG, come rivelato in "Una nuova Crystal Gem" quando Diamante Giallo le chiede quale tipo di Peridot fosse. ** È inoltre una Peridot dell'Era 2, che viene detto essere inferiori a quelle della precedente generazione. * Peridot ha un diamante sulla sua uniforme, similmente a Lapislazzuli, Jasper, Sardonice, e la tuta spaziale di Perla. * In risposta all'implicazione (dalle sue prime apparizioni) che Peridot è "l'antagonista principale", Matt Burnett ha affermato, "Pretty quick to judge poor Peridot... I wouldn't call her an antagonist just yet, and def. not the 'main' one" (È piuttosto presto per giudicare la povera Peridot... Io non la considererei un'antagonista per ora, e sicuramente non la "principale" ). * Nella prima apparizione di Peridot in "Oltre il flusso", aveva dei diamanti gialli sui gomiti. Questi diamanti non sono stati più mostrati nei seguenti episodi. Tuttavia, sono riapparsi sulla Olo-Peridot nell'episodio "Amicizia" ed in "La cattura". .]] * La sua abilità delle dita-elicottero è stata concepita da Raven Moliseehttps://twitter.com/ianjq/status/622877043030491136. * Il visore di Peridot appare essere una parte integrante del suo corpo dato che, diversamente da Garnet, si rigenera con esso e non ha bisogno di rievocarlo. ** In "Amicizia", Peridot tira la pelle sotto il suo occhio sinistro da sotto il visore per imitare la "akanbe face" di Steven. * Originariamente Peridot tendeva a credere che gli oggetti a lei sconosciuti (come quelli nel bagno di Steven) fossero armi, come visto in "La cattura". * Come visto sul blog Keep Beach City Weird, Ronaldo crede che Peridot sia una ecoterrorista e un avanzatissimo androide programmato per liberare gli animali dagli zoo. * Peridot non comprende appieno il modo di parlare metaforico della Terra, il che spesso la porta a interpretare male i toni, le metafore, il sarcasmo, e l'umorismo. * Basandosi sui commenti di Peridot in "Sfida tra Gemme", tutte le Peridot sul Pianeta Natale sono state create per essere tecnici generali e tecnici del Kindergarten. * Peridot usa degli eccessivi termini tecnici per la maggioranza delle parti del corpo (es. le orecchie sono "organi uditivi", le mani "tronchi tattili", i piedi "connettori di gravità", ecc.). Che sia o no un tratto comune tra le Gemme moderne del Pianeta Natala o una fissazione personale è sconosciuto. ** Nonostante ciò, si riferisce al posteriore semplicemente come sedere. ** Queste denominazioni non sono ristrette solo alle parti del corpo. Peridot chiama il cacciavite un "ottimizzatore di giunture", il martello un "polverizzatore ritmico", e le montagne russe un "circuito di trasporto basato sulla velocità". * Le Peridot sono posizionate in basso sulla gerarchia sociale delle Gemme, come visto in "Sfida tra Gemme" e "Una nuova Crystal Gem". Mentre sono tecnicamente più in alto delle Perle, non lo sono abbastanza per avere una Perla personale. * Peridot è stata in grado di memorizzare la scala musicale di un ukulele dopo aver sentito Steven mostrargliela in "La base lunare". * Peridot condivide molti tratti con il personaggio principale del cartone Invader Zim, inclusi la bassa statura, il colore della pelle, una natura troppo zelante, e un'ignoranza generale sulla Terra. * Peridot ha un account Twitter ufficiale gestito da Lauren ZukeTwitter di Peridot. * Nell'episodio "Umani contro Rubini", Peridot afferma di essere la nuova leader delle Crystal Gems, questo può essere anche trovato nella sua Cheep Bio (e l'account ufficiale di Twitter). * Viene rivelato in "Troppo bassi per salire" che Peridot ruba i vestiti di Steven in segreto. * Sembra che le piaccia lo stereotipo di alieno verde: in "Diario di un incontro" indossa pantaloncini con facce di alieni verdi sopra e in "Troppo bassi per salire" vuole un peluche di alieno. In "Beta" comincia ad indossare il farfallino del peluche mentre quest'ultimo galleggia nell'acquario. * Peridot con addosso il farfallino del peluche e la sua personalità agitata nell'impressionare gli ospiti in "Beta" sono simili al personaggio di Felix Unger di "La strana coppia". * In "Il ragazzo del Giardino d'infanzia", descrive sé stessa come più intelligente di una normale Peridot. * Secondo la sua pagina Twitter, quando non c'è nessuno nei paraggi, corre attorno al Granaio indossando vestiti, guarda Pini Innamorati ad alto volume, e gioca a Frisbee da sola. * Quando Peridot arrossisce, diventa verde. Ciò è probabilmente dovuto al colore della sua pelle o alla sua gemma. * È l'unica Gemma del proprio tipo ad essere comparsa e condivide questa caratteristica con Zaffiro, Lapislazzuli e Bismuth. Gemmologia * Il peridoto è un tipo di gemma variante dell'olivina. Appartiene alla serie di minerali di forsterite e fayalite. Il peridoto è una gemma idiocromatica, ovvero i suoi colori derivano dalla composizione chimica base del minerale stesso e non da traccie minori di impurità. ** L'olivina, di cui il peridoto è una tipologia, è un minerale comune nelle rocce femiche e ultrafemiche, e viene spesso trovato nella lava e nelle xenoliti di peridotite del mantello, che vengono trasportati dalla lava sulla superficie; ma l'olivina di qualità si può trovare solo in frazioni di questi ambienti. Il peridoto può anche essere trovato nei meteoriti. ** L'olivina, in generale, è un minerale presente in abbondanza, ma i peridoti di qualità sono abbastanza rari. Ciò è dovuto all'instabilità chimica del minerale sulla superficie della Terra. L'olivina viene trovata di solito in piccole venature e tendono ad esistere in condizioni pesantemente alterate, inadatto per l'uso decorativo. Gli ampi cristalli di forsterite, la varietà più usata per tagliare le gemme di peridoto, sono rari; come risultato l'olivina viene considerata preziosa. * Il peridoto è la pietra natale ufficiale del mese di Agosto, adottata da l'American National Association of Jewelers (Associazione Nazionale Americana dei Gioiellieri) nel 1912. È anche la pietra per il segno zodiacale della Bilancia. Il peridoto è collegato al pianeta Saturno. Può essere regalata come gemma per il sedicesimo anno di matrimonio. * Il peridoto è una delle poche pietre preziose che si presentano in un solo colore, il verde oliva. L'intensità e la tonalità del verde, tuttavia, dipendono da quanto ferro è contenuto nella struttura cristallina, facendo si che il colore proprio delle gemme di peridoto vari dal giallo, all'oliva, ad un verde militare. Il suo vivido colore verde non cambia sotto luce artificiale. ** Chimicamente, il peridoto è un silicato di ferro e magnesio, e la sua intensità di colore dipende dalla quantità di ferro che contiene. Potrebbero essere presenti anche tracce di nickel e cromo. ** Il peridoto più colorato contiene una percentuale di ferro inferiore al 15% e tipicamente include alcune tracce di componenti del nickel e del cromo, che contribuiscono al suo colore. Il colore più valorizzato è il verde oliva scuro. * Il peridoto è una varietà di olivina e ha una durezza tra il 6.5 ed il 7 sulla scala di Mohs. Non è particolarmente sensibile all'acido, ma ha una tenacia precaria. * Viene creduto che il nome "Peridoto" (e "Peridot" in lingua inglese) sia originario dal termine arabo faridat, che significa "gemma", o, come suggerisce il Oxford English Dictionary, deriva dal latino classico pæderot, un tipo di opale. ** Gli Antichi Romani lo chiamavano "smeraldo della sera" dato che il suo colore non scuriva di notte, ma poteva continuare ad essere apprezzato al lume di candela e alla luce di un falò. * Il peridoto è gemma di guarigione associata alla pace, alla compassione, e all'armonia nelle relazioni. I suoi poteri erano creduti essere promotori di crescita e rinnovamento e allo stesso tempo alleviavano emozioni negative come il senso di colpa, il risentimento, e l'apatia. ** È una gemma particolarmente collegata all'antico Egitto, e alcuni storici credono che i famosi smeraldi di Cleopatra fossero in realtà peridoti. * Il peridoto olivina viene estratto in Arkansas, Arizona sulla Riserva di San Carlos, Hawaii, Nevada, e New Mexico nel Kilbourne Hole, negli USA; e in Australia, Brasile, Cina, Egitto, Kenya, Messico, Myanmar (Birmania), Norvegia, Pakistan, Arabia Saudita, Sud Africa, Sri Lanka, e Tanzania. * Il nome crisolito è stato precedentemente usato non solo per i peridoti ma anche per molte simili pietre preziose colorate. * Anche se i peridoti esistevano nell'antichità, ad un certo punto sono svaniti finché alcuni non vennero ritrovati 30 anni fa in Pakistan. Gemma Fonti ar:بيريدوت de:Peridot en:Peridot es:Peridot fi:Peridot fr:Péridot hu:Peridot ja:ペリドット pt-br:Peridot pl:Perydot ro:Peridot ru:Перидот tr:Peridot Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Gemme Categoria:Asessuati Categoria:Articoli in vetrina Categoria:Da aggiornare ATI